Un tueur parmi les Get Backers
by Marion91
Summary: Euh... C'est un petit peu compliqué en fait, donc il vaut mieux lire la fic que le résumé, mais de cette fic à été écrite une suite, qui viendra bientôt.
1. Chapter 1

**Un tueur parmi les Get Backers**

**Prologue**

Série : Get Backers.

Auteuse : Marion.

Genre : Yaoi.

Couple : Aucun pour lisntant.

Disclamer : pffff, personne ne m'appartient... dommage sinon j'aurais bien gardé Akabane !

**_Un tueur parmi les Get Backers : Prologue. _**

Il pleuvait à torrent. Trempé de la tête aux pieds malgré son long manteau noir et son trop grand chapeau de même couleur, Akabane Kurodo souriait. Ce sinistre transporteur, détesté de tous dans la profession pour psychomanie intempestive, souriait. Un sourire simple, mais incompréhensible.

§§ La semaine précédente §§

Paul observait désespérément 1 nos deux Get Backers. Natsumi, une jeune étudiante serveuse au Honky Tonk, riait aux éclats aux côtés des deux garçons qui se chamaillaient une fois de plus pour de la nourriture. Ginji, un grand blond décoloré et naïf tentait de sauver un sandwich des mains de Ban, le leader des Get Backers, un grand 2 châtain à tendance hérissé du poil, aux yeux bleus électriques cachés par des lunettes aux verres violets.

Soudain, la sulfureuse Heaven entra dans le café. Toujours habillée légèrement pour mettre en confiance les potentiels clients, l'intermédiaire des récupérateurs s'avança de sa démarche féline.

Heaven : "J'ai un boulot pour vous !"

Ginji, en entendant Heaven, laissa le soin à son coéquipier de boulotter le fameux sandwich. Ban, finissant d'avaler, regarda Heaven en lui faisant signe de continuer. Même s'il savait que les boulots que leur fournissait leur intermédiaire si peu couverte étaient dangereux, il savait aussi qu'ils étaient bien, voir très bien payés 3, ce qui l'incitait toujours à lui céder.

Heaven : "Pour cette mission les Get Backers devront s'agrandir un peu. J'attendrai qui l'équipe soit au complet pour vous expliquer ce job."

Ban tilta. Si les Get Backers devaient augmenter leur nombre, c'était que Shido allait être de la partie. Devant cette évidence, Ban regarda Ginji mais s'interrompit tout net quand il entendit la porte du café s'ouvrir. Shido était arrivé.

Shido : "Salut !

Ban : Tiens, tu laisses Madoka tout seule, homme-singe ?

Shido : Elle est avec son professeur.

Ban : Fais attention tu vas finir cocu !

Shido : Nani ! toutes griffes dehors

Ginji : Eh ! Nakayaku, nakayaku !"

Ban et Shido ne pouvaient que céder face à l'adorable tête blonde.

Heaven : "Bon, il ne manque plus qu'une personne.

Shido et Ban : Comment ça encore une autre personne ?

Heaven : Pour cette mission, vous aurez besoin d'un livreur qualifié pour remettre l'objet à récupérer entre les mains du client. Parfait, il est là." (Ou « le voilà »)

Ginji se figea de terreur. Son pire cauchemar venait d'entrer. Akabane Kurodo avait doucement refermé la porte du Honky Tonk.

**_A suivre..._**

Bon, un petit peu court comme prologue mais le chapitre 1 arrivera un tout petit peu plus tard. Au fait, pour les titres, je ne les connais pas vraiment car pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer après le premier chapitre .

* * *

1 On le comprend 

2 Ils sont tous grands apparemment !

3 Malgré leur constant problème avec l'argent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hum... Marchi à ma première revieweuse Kao! Pour faire simple : une ou plusieurs reviews un ou plusieurs chapitres. Moi je dis, vive le chantage ! XD Bonne lecture

**Un tueur parmi les Get Backers**

**Chapitre 1**

Série : Get Backers

Auteuse : Marion

Genre : Yaoi

Couple : Akabane/Shido, Ban/Ginji

Disclamer : pffff, personne ne m'appartient... dommage sinon j'aurais bien gardé Akabane !

**_La mission : Chapitre n°1_**

"A... Akabane-san !" Parvint à dire le blondinet.

Ginji, apeuré, ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher fortement au bras de Ban, à qui ça ne déplaisait pas.

"Et bien, et bien... On dirait que ce job va être intéressant Déclara Akabane devant la mine terrifiée de Ginji. Très intéressant..." Ajouta-t-il en remarquant Shido.

"Comment ça ?" Répondit le maître des bêtes.

Akabane ne chercha même pas à retenir un sourire.

"Bien, enchaîna Heaven. Je vais pouvoir commencer. Votre travail consistera à récupérer une disquette contenant un virus, qui entre de mauvaises mains, pourrait tous nous affecter..."

"Tous nous affecter, c'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Ban, toujours enlacé par un Ginji terrorisé 1.

Mais pour le rassurer, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules, tripotant discrètement de-ci, de-là.

"Ce virus pourrait détruire tous les ordinateurs de Tokyo, voir même du Japon entier. Cela pourrait nuire à toute la vie du pays.

"Tu vas pas encore nous faire un plan à la Makubex là ?" Intervint Shido.

"Non. Vous devrez pénétrer dans une résidence et trouver cette disquette. Elle est très bien gardée, très très bien même. Trois chefs de clan yakusa se la disputent. Donc une fois récupérée, Akabane livrera l'objet en question au client, le plus discrètement possible."

"N'appréciez-vous pas mon travail ?" Demanda Kurodo, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Evitez les morts inutiles, c'est un conseil du client."

"Bien sûr... Fit-il quelque peut déçu. Mais ça peut être amusant. Continua-t-il en regardant Shido.

Qui capta le regard.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça encore ?"

"Bon, vous commencerez demain à 9:00. Mais pour cela, vous devrez former des équipes...

"Je suis avec Ban-chan, je suis avec Ban-chan !" hurla Ginji en s'accrochant à Ban comme un koala, après s'être réveillé de sa terreur.

"Du calme Ginji, du calme... On se met ensemble comme d'habitude." le rassura Ban.

"Mais alors je suis avec...!"

"Moi. Cela pose-t-il un problème Shido-kun ?" demanda (innocemment) Akabane.

"Aaaaah... Fit-il en piquant un fard, tout en ayant des sueurs glaciales. Nan, nan c'est bon... pfiou !"

"Très bien, les équipes sont faites, continua Heaven. Vous vous retrouverez demain matin à cette adresse. N'échouez pas !"

Après ça, l'intermédiaire sortit rapidement du Honky Tonk, laissant les Get Backers et le transporteur au café.

"Bien prenant connaissance de l'adresse à demain, les Get Backers." dit le psychopathe avant de sortir à son tour.

§§ Le lendemain matin, à 9:00 §§

"Bon, Ginji et moi on prend à droite et vous deux à gauche. On reste en contact avec nos portables, okay ? J'espère pour toi que ça va pas foiré, homme-singe !"

"Ouais, j'espère aussi..." répondit Shido au détenteur du Jyagan.

"On y vas Ban-chan ? Demanda Ginji, pressé de sécarter dAkabane. Ban-chan ?"

"Oui, oui, allons-y !"

"Tu viens ? Enchaîna Akabane. Mon petit Shido."

"Nani ! Ne sut que répondre l'intéressé.

"Mon petit Shido ! Relava Ban mort de rire ainsi que Ginji. Ah ah ah ! Mon petit Shido ! Un nouveau couple est né !

"On y va ?" Fit Akabane tout sourire.

"Ouais..." Répondit maussadement le maître des bêtes.

§§ Dix minutes après §§

Ban et Ginji contournaient le long mur blanc de la résidence pour trouver l'entrée Est 2.

"Ne, Ban-chan, tu crois que Shido va s'en sortir avec un psychopathe tel qu'Akabane à ses côtés ?"

"Ginji Commença-t-il en prenant les mains de son compagnon, le regardant dans les yeux. Ne tinquiète pas pour cet homme-singe. Apparemment le psychopathe ne veut pas se débarrasser de son petit Shido 3"

"T'en es sûr ? Demanda-t-il tout ému. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de ce... mec."

"Ba... Commença-t-il extrêmement agacé par l'attitude de son (petit) ami envers le maître des bêtes" Je pense que ça ne me dérangerais pas !"

"Ban-chan !"

"Oh c'est bon j'arrête..."

"Oui tu ferais mieux, Shido est NOTRE ami, même si tu ne l'admets pas."

"Ah la la Ginji, que ne ferai-je pour tes beaux yeux ?"

"Ban-chan ! Murmura-t-il avec une pointe de rouge aux joues. Tu es incorrigible !4"

Pendant ce temps, Shido et Akabane longeaient un long mur de l'enceinte Ouest, vierge de toute couleur, afin d'y trouver l'entrée. Tout à coup, Akabane commença à se rapprocher, dangereusement pensait le Beast Master qui réprima un frisson 5. S'étant suffisamment rapproché, l'homme aux 108 scalpels rompit le silence, qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés des deux autres, de sa voix posée mais pourtant si inquiétante 6.

"Es-tu inquiet, Shido-kun ?"

"Tiens, tu ne m'appelles plus "mon petit Shido"..."

"Tu préfères peut-être ?" Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

"Nan ! Je préfèrerais que tu arrêtes avec tes surnoms."

"Tu n'aimes pas, Beast Master ?" Déclara-t-il dans petit soupir cependant plein de malice.

"Non, pas du tout même. Tu voudrais que je t'appelle "mon petit psychopathe" ?"

"Pourquoi pas ! A moi ça ne me déplait pas, Shido-chan." Continua-t-il avec un grand sourire carnassier.

"Euh... Fit-il en frissonnant des pieds à la tête. M'appelle pas comme ça Jackal !"

"Et pourquoi ça ? As-tu à me dicter mon langage ? Demanda-t-il en sortant un scalpel. Tiens, tu me m'avais encore jamais appelé par mon surnom ."

"Oh arrêtes tu m'énerves... petite sueur froide Euh... 7 Y'a l'entrée là-bas !"

"Déjà ? Nous avons peu parlé, mon petit Shido. Mais pourquoi cours-tu ?"

Excité par le défi de prendre son coéquipier entre ses filets, enfin entre ses scalpels, il le rattrapa sans peine. Lui bloquant la porte pour accéder au hall de l'aile Ouest 8, Akabane lui empoigna le bras, enserra la nuque de son autre main et le plaqua contre le mur. Ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste, le maître des bêtes ne put qu'être surpris. Toujours surpris de l'action de Jackal, il n'avait à peine remarqué que celui-ci souriait, plongeant son regard améthyste dans le sien, ne trouvant que surprise et incompréhension.

"Intéressant..." Déclara-t-il en lâchant la nuque de Shido pour lui prendre sa main pantelante.

Shido n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer que déjà ses lèvres étaient soudées à celles du psychopathe 9. Une fois ce long baiser échangé, Shido repris peu à peu ses esprits (et son souffle), après ce qui, pour lui, était un choc.

"Tss... Fit-il avec un sourire encore plus carnassier. J'ai bien fait d'accepter ce job."

"Hein ? Répondit-il encore un peu sonné. Nan mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, c'est quoi ton problème ! T'es encore plus atteint que ce que je croyais ! _Je suis tombé sur un psychopate doublé d'un taré..._"

"Des mots, que des mots... 10 Tu n'as pourtant opposé aucune résistance, que je sache.

"Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix !"

"Tu pouvais toujours tourner la tête, mon petit Shido Après tout, j'avais lâché ta nuque."

"Nani ? _J'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai même pas réagis..._ Je... Oh ! Arrêtes avec ses surnoms Jackal ! Déclara-t-il en piquant un fard. Bon... On entre maintenant ?"

**_A suivre..._**

1 M'étonne pas avec Akabane !

2 Et oui, l'entrée principale est au Nord.

3

4 Pour une fois que c'est lui qui dit ça !

5 J'aurais bien aimé moi.

6 Non moi z'adoreuh !

7 Ne sait-il dire que ça ?

8 J'y tiens à l'Ouest, faut dire, chui bretonne...

9 Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi ?

10 Parole, parole, parole... Des mots, toujours des mots, les mêmes mots...Rien que des mots... oups pardon !

Voili voilou ! Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Un tueur parmis les Get Backers**

**Chapitre 2**

**Série :** Get Backers

**Auteuse :** Marion

**Genre :** Yaoi (j'avoue un peu beaucoup OOC des fois )

**Couple :** Akabane/Shido, Ban/Ginji

**Disclamer :** malheureusement personne n'est à moi

**Note : **Ce qu'il y a en italique sont les pensées or POV, italique entre parenthèses, ce sont les actions ou l'était d'esprit du moment, enfin, les chiffres entre paranthèses sont mes petites notes à la con. n'ayant pas voulu me faire la présention que je désirai...)

_La résidence : Chapitre n°2_

"Bon, on entre maintenant ?" Continua Shido.

"Après toi, Shido-kun." Lui répondit poliment le Dr Jackal.

**POV Shido**

Non mais c'est qui ce mec ! Je savais que c'était un psychopathe mais en plus un mec à problèmes psychologiques graves. Et si Madoka apprenait ça. Je l'ai trahi. Non. Non, je n'étais pas consentant, du moins pas mon esprit, normalement. Et voilà, je me suis embrouillé tout seul (_coco nuts)_ (1) Pourquoi je n'ai pas tourné la tête ? Oh Madoka (2), pardonne-moi...

"Tu ne pensais pas à Madoka, quand je t'ai embrassé." Dit soudain Akabane, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Hein ?" (3) Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant !"

"Tu pensais à ça ? Vraiment, intéressant."

Oh la gaffe...

"Nan, je pensais à rien."

"Bien, répondit le psychopatheaccompagné d'un petit rire alto. Continuons, nous devons vite retrouver cette disquette."

"Ouais..."

Il me court sur le haricot celui-là. Je me fais toujours avoir, je n'arrive même pas à répliquer. Mais est-ce que je le veux vraiment en fait ? Ou la la, je débloque moi ! Il déteint sur moi ou quoi ! Il faut que je me ressaisisse, pour Madoka. Pourtant c'est dur de calmer mon côté animal, qui en un sens, le désir un peu (4). On dirait que je vais avoir droit à un match de ping-pong entre mon cerveau et mes hormones.Génial.

A peine avaient-ils fait une dizaine de pas dans le hall, que déjà ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une douzaine d'hommes habillés en costar, ressemblant à si méprendre à des gorilles. Le combat, qui s'avérait inévitable, s'engagea.

**§§ Au même instant, dans l'aile Est §§**

« Ne, Ban-chan, tu trouves pas ça bizarre que nous n'ayons encore rencontré personne ? Quand même, c'est étrange, ça fait un petit moment qu'on marche. » Demanda le blondinet.

« Ginji, ça fait à peine un quart d'heure qu'on s'est séparé du maître des bestioles et de son mamour de psychopathe. » Lui répondit Mido Ban.

« Ban-chan ! »

« Oh, ça va ! Ne, qu'est-ce tu fais là ? »

« Ben euh (_s'est coincé la chaussure)_ en fait, pendant que tu critiquais une fois de plus Shido, je me suis approché pour voir cette statue. En m'approchant de la statue... (_légèrement gêné de sa bêtise)_ mon lacet c'est coincé sousla dalle mal mise là... Gomen Ban-chan... »

« Baka ! Toujours aussi incorrigible. Bah, c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. »

Ginji retira son pied de la chaussure coincée (5) et tira de toutes ses forces. Le lacet ne cédait pas, il restait confortablement sous la dalle.

« Ginji, grouille on est plus seul ! »

« Hein ! Attends, j'y suis presque ! »

« Active ! »

Suite à ces mots, Ban avait déjà lancé un Snake Bite sur l'un des gorilles qui l'encadrait. Ginji, voyant Ban entouré d'une dizaine de brutes épaisses, laissa sa chaussure de côté pour lui porter main forte. Ban avait mis à terre six des hommes lorsque Ginji en mis quatre KO dans une explosion.

« Eh ! N'utilise pas toute ta puissance imbécile ! Ils n'étaient que quatre ! »

« Désolé Ban-chan. »

« Ginji, reste attentif voyons ! »

A ce moment, deux molosses attaquèrent Ginji, chacun prenant un côté. Ils furent immédiatement stoppés par celui-là même en une décharge électrique. Ban, quant à lui, en avait fini de ses attaquants.

« Bon, récupère ta chaussure maintenant. »

« Okay ! »

Ginji, tout sourire que son compagnon ne soit pas fâché de son idiotie, repris vite fait bien fait sa fameuse chaussure.

**§§ Dans l'aile Ouest §§**

« Imitation des cents bêtes : la morsure du loup ! »

Une fois son ennemi à terre, le Beast Master lâcha prise et esquiva en un saut une attaque adverse. Atterrissant non loin du gorille qui l'avait attaqué, Shido eu une seconde d'inattention durant laquelle il se prit un violent coup dans la hanche, le faisant voler avec pertes et fracas dans une série de statues alignées contre le mur. Se relevant avec peine des décombres, maisprès à combattre, il trouva le Dr Jackal seul parmi les cadavres de leurs assaillants étendus sur le sol, tenant le rebord de son chapeau.

« Cela n'aurait pas été amusant s'ils t'avaient tué maintenant, Beast Master. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! »

« Il te reste encore un peu de poussière, Shido-kun. Laisse-moi t'aider à l'enlever. »

« Hors de question ! Plus un geste ! Stoooooooooop ! (6) Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. »

« Comme tu voudras » Répondit Akabane, un peu déçu.

« Et puis, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller aussi loin contre eux ! Ils ne faisaient pas le poids. »

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très amusant. _(s'approche doucement de Shido)_ Mais je peux peut-être m'amuser autrement. »

« Quoi ! » hurla Fuyuki sans bouger.

_Seraient-ce mes hormones ou mon cerveau qui me contrôlent ? _

Shido n'eut même pas le temps de se répondre intérieurement qu'Akabane approchait déjà son visage du sien.

_Tourne la tête, tourne la tête !_

**A suivre...**

Shido : Je tourne la tête après !

Marion : No comment, attend le prochain chapitre

Shido : Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

Marion : ...?

Shido : pff lâche l'affaire...

Akabane : Ce chapitre me plaît bien.

Marion : Vrai ? _(yeux plein d'étoiles)_

Akabane : J'ai hâte de savoir la suite. _(prend le 3eme chapitre des mains de Marion)_

Marion : Heeeeeeeeeee ! Rends-moi ça, tu gâches la surprise ! _(regard d'Akabane)_ Euh... Non, non, vas-y j't'en prie ! hehehe...

Akabane : _(lis)_ Intéressant.

Shido : C'est marrant mais je le sens mal sur ce coup !

Marion : Vraiment ? _(innocente)_

Shido : Génial, encore une de plus à me martyriser...

Akabane : Est-ce vraiment de la torture pour toi ?

Shido : Euh... Nan, pas vraiment. Mais bon... Enfin SIII ! Si euh... Roooh...!

Akabane : Tu m'en vois ravis.

Shido : J'aime pas ça... _(désespéré)_ Pas ça du tout

Akabane et Marion : _(grand sourire)_ Pourquoi ?

* * *

(1) Je le pratique souvent. Le people de mon (ancien) collège font des « coco », c'est-à-dire qu'ils frappent fort deux fois de suite sur la tête de quelqu'un. Comme je me le fais moi-même et que je frappe selon la connerie, j'ai baptisé ça « coco nuts » !

(2) Tagu, je galère à écrire son nom

(3) J'ai changé d'onomatopée, j'en avais marre du « euh » .

(4) Même beaucoup, faut que tu te l'avoues...

(5) Désolée, il me fallait un truc pour montrer un peu sa « naïveté »

(6) Shido, tu te la joues flic ou quoi ?

* * *

Valaaaaaaaaaa ! Encore deux chapitres je crois, et c'est fini . Une tite review please ? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Un tueur parmi les Get Backers**

**Série :** Get Backers

**Auteuse:** Marion

**Genre:** Yaoi (j'avoue un peu beaucoup OOC des fois )

**Couple:** Akabane/Shido, Ban/Ginji

**Disclamer:** malheureusement personne…

**Note : **je remercie les reviewers et surtout Yuya qui m'a remotivé pour poster les chapitres, donc comme promis, la suite

_

* * *

_

**_Chapitre III : _**

Une fois qu'Akabane rompit ce tendre baiser, Shido rougit.

« Euh… Je… »

Akabane répondit au trouble de son compagnon par un petit rire qui en disait long.

**POV Shido**

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris encore ! »

Mes hormones un, cerveau, zéro.

« Est-ce que ça va t'arriver de te calmer ? »

« J'ai gagné. » Répondit simplement le psychopathe.

Alors ça j'en étais sûr ! Une partie de ping-pong entre mon cerveau et mes hormones avec lui pour arbitre et forcément c'est lui qui gagne ! J'en étais sûr ! De toute façon, dans n'importe quel jeu, c'est toujours lui qui gagne… (1)

« Qu'est-ce que t'as gagné encore ! »

« Un baiser. »

« J'ai dû en subir deux je te signale ! »

« Subir ? Quel mauvais terme… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte encore là ? Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Non, jamais. C'est un cas désespéré d'incompréhension.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bon t'arrête oui ! »

« Calme-toi, Shido-kun. »

« Comment pourrai-je me calmer avec toi à mes côtés qui ne cesse de m'embrouiller, mon petit psychopathe ! »

« Comme c'est adorable, toi aussi tu en viens au surnom. »

« Oh tu m'énerves ! »

« Je te trouble tant que ça ? »

Me troubler ? Il me… trouble ? Nan mais c'est quoi encore son problème. Il est fou. Non, il me rend fou. Madoka aide moi !

**§§ Vers la fin de l'ail Est §§**

« Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip… Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme-singe ne répond-t-il pas ? » S'énerva Ban.

« Du calme Ban-chan. Il doit être en train de combattre des brutes épaisses comme celles que nous avons rencontré tout à l'heure. » Répondit Ginji.

« Tu crois ? Il fait peut-être autre chose avec son mamour de psychopathe… »

« Ban-chan ! »

« C'est bon, je plaisante Ginji. Mais ça m'étonne quand même qu'il ne réponde pas… _Comment ça se fait… Ginji serait très triste s'il arrivait quelque chose au maître des bestioles. Je devrais peut-être garder un Jyagan pour l'utiliser contre l'autre psychopathe et le sauver…Ginji serait sûrement fier de moi si j'agissais comme ça. Naaaaaaan ! Il peut très bien se débrouiller seul l'homme-singe. Et puis, Jackal n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en débarasser… Pour le moment du moins. _Ginji ? »

« Ban-chan, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Shido tu sais. Il a toujours été avec moi dans les moments durs au Château de l'Infini… (2) Alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait vite prendre la disquette et aller l'aider ? »

« Ah la la, Ginji, tu irais même sans moi, l'aider. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller seul ! Tu n'as AUCUN sens de l'orientation ! »

« Merci Ban-chan ! » Le remercia le blondinet en lui sautant au cou.

Ban et Ginji se mirent alors à courir le long d'un couloir, suivant le plan qu'Heaven leur avait donné la veille.

**§§ Vers la fin de l'aile Ouest §§**

Shido connaissait très bien l'incroyable vitesse du Dr Jackal mais trouvait qu'ils avançaient à une très lente alure…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu marches si lentement Jackal ? »

« Pour mieux profiter de la vue de ton dos. »

« Rrrrrro. Marche devant. »

« Comme tu voudras, Beast Master. »

Akabane s'exécuta et avança. Mais malgré ce changement de place, Shido trouvait toujours qu'ils avançaient vraiment à un rythme dénué de vitesse. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas que ça. Cela faisait un moment qu'il marchait en compagnie du psychopathe et qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle des autres Get Backers. Ainsi, le maître des bêtes décida de les appeler. Quand il prit son portable, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui-ci était fendu, par un scalpel.

« Ah ! Ben, comment ça se fait ça ? _Je suis sûr que c'est encore l'autre psychopathe… Pourtant, je ne l'ai même pas vu faire…C'est marrant mais je sens que je vais encore me faire avoir. Mais le problème, c'est quand a-t-il pu faire ça ? Je n'ai rien senti alors que le portable est toujours resté dans ma poche. Et puis zut, il était récent en plus ! Même pas deux semaines et un taré à tendance « légère du scalpel » me le fout en l'air ! Mais je ne l'ai pas vu passer à l'acte. Oh eh Shido réveille-toi ! Tu vas quand même pas commencer à le défendre ! Surtout lui, lui qui passe son temps à m'embrasser (3) et en plus il me bousille mon portable... Il m'énerve… _Jackal, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça encore ? » Dit Shido en lui montrant le portable fendu en deux.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si nous n'étions pas dérangé. »

« Peut-être, mais entre ce que tu penses et ce qui est bien, y'a une grosse différence ! »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si froid, Shido-kun, aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

« Non, c'est sûr, je suis parfaitement rassuré d'avoir un psychopathe à mes côté qui me coupe tout contact avec le monde extérieur pour s'amuser. Ah oui, on se sent tout de suite en sécurité ! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je te trouble. Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue ou autre chose du même genre, tu sais très bien que je ne te ferai rien de mal. »

« Très rassurant dis-moi ! »

« Si tu pensais vraiment ce que tu dis, tu résisterais à mes avances… »

« Stop, n'en dis pas plus tu m'énerves ! _Je pense qu'il est vraiment conscient de la situation et il en profite…Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas refusé se job (4) ? Saleté d'hormones…_ »

« Vraiment, je t'énerve ? Intéressant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à énerver les gens toi ! »

« Tu n'oses pas t'avouer tes sentiments. (5) La preuve, tu ne cherches même plus à me repousser. »

« Si. Je te repousse ! Tu crois que j'ai laissé Madoka ? Et ben tu te le mets dans l'œil ! (6) »

« As-tu seulement résisté lors de nos deux baisés ? »

« Euh… Je… _Et voilà, je savais bien que j'allais me faire avoir. Vite cerveau, une réplique, une réplique ! _Comment voulais-tu que je résiste alors qu'à chaque fois tu me prenais par surprise ! »

« Etais-tu surpris lorsque je t'ai embrassé pour la deuxième fois ? »

« J'ai pas réagis, je pensais à autre chose. »

« A Madoka je suppose. »

**A suivre…

* * *

**

(1) Bah alors Shido, mauvais perdant ?

(2) Arrête j'vais pleurer…

(3) Avoue que t'aime ça… Ah la la quelle tête de mule celui-là !

(4) On se le demande.

(5) Heureusement que lui a compris sinon on était pas sortit de l'auberge…

(6) Bouh ! C'est pas beau de mentir Shido .

* * *

Shido : Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? 

Marion : Je sais pas…

Shido : Et c'est toi qui me dis que c'est pas beau de mentir ?

Marion : Je t'en pose des questions ?

Shido : Pas directement.  
Marion : T'occupe.

Shido : Et il va m'arriver quoi encore après ça ?

Marion : pensive Hum… Je devrais peut-être demander à Machan comment écrire un bon gros Lemon.

Akabane : surgissant de nulle part Bonne idée.

Shido : Gloups ! Je suis pas d'accord…

Akabane : Excuse-moi, tu disais Shido ?

Shido : Nan nan rien…

Marion : Ah ! Au moins un qui est d'accord avec moi ! Ben, comment t'es arrivé là ?

Akabane : Ah la la, ta blondeur te perdra…

Marion : Eh ! C'est MA phrase !

* * *

Voilà D, review ? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Un tueur parmi les Get Backers**

**Chapitre 4**

**Série :** Get Backers

**Auteuse:** Marion91

**Genre:** Yaoi (j'avoue un peu beaucoup OOC des fois )

**Couple:** Akabane/Shido, Ban/Ginji

**Disclamer:** malheureusement personne…

**Note :** Tant que j'y suis je poste aussi ce chapitre : )

_**

* * *

**_

_**Juste un rêve : Chapitre n°4** _

Un comité d'accueil attendait les deux Get Backers à l'entrée d'une pièce encore inconnue.

« Tagu… Encore des gorilles…_ grand soupir Ginji_, il va falloir encore se battre. » Dit MidoBan, maussadement.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec ses gorilles. Shido… Shido est plus important. »

« Si tu le dis… » Lui répondit Ban avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Ainsi le combat s'engagea entre la quinzaine de gardes et l'équipe de récupérateurs. Dommage pour les quinze brutes épaisses, elles n'avaient aucune chance face à cette équipe, habituée aux combats. Ban et Ginji n'eurent besoin que de quelques minutes pour s'en débarrasser et pénétrer dans cette pièce si bien gardée.

Une fois entrés, les Get Backers ne purent exprimer que surprise en voyant une toute petite disquette, installée confortablement sur une petite colonne hologramme par tout un système électronique, en plein centre de la pièce. Cette pièce, elle, était toute blanche. Sa forme était des plus simples, circulaire. Même l'unique fenêtre qui s'y trouvait ne rompait pas le cercle. Cette fenêtre, assez grande, permettait de voir l'intégralité de la cour de la résidence.

Malgré cette apparence un peu simpliste, Ban empêcha son compagnon d'avancer, pour qu'il ne fasse pas une autre idiotie. A ce geste, Ginji comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un système électronique formant des hologrammes. Par conséquent, il se concentra pour réunir en lui la quantité suffisante d'électricité pour pouvoir repérer le système mère ce cette pièce. Au bout de quelques instants, le blondinet le trouva. Le système électronique se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, miniaturisé dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Seulement, y accéder n'était pas très facile. Le détenteur du Jyagan avait remarqué, en remettant correctement ses lunettes, de nombreux faisceaux infrarouges, donc, arriver à la fenêtre n'allait pas être aussi simple que ce que la pièce pouvait montrer.

« Ginji, le système d'hologramme est dans la fenêtre, mais tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, il y a trop de rayons infrarouges pour que tu puisses y accéder. »

« Okay ! »

« Ne ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement là ? »

« Je vais concentrer une onde de choc pour le détruire à distance ! C'est bien non ? »

« Honnêtement, ça me surprend que tu n'es pas eu d'idée stupide. »

« Ban-chan ! Laisse-moi faire. »

« C'est toi qui vois, anguille de mon cœur… Mais si tu échoues, gare à tes fesses, je pourrais les pincer ! »

Le blondinet s'exécuta. Il envoya l'onde de choc et l'hologramme disparut aussitôt, laissant choir la petite disquette, au centre des rayons infrarouges. Cependant, ceux-ci disparurent aussitôt que la disquette toucha le sol. Ban, grâce à sa rapidité, s'empressa de ramasser la disquette.

* * *

**§§ Dans un endroit pommé de la résidence §§**

« Jackal, t'es sûr qu'on prend le bon chemin ? » Demanda Shido, sceptique.

« Bien sûr, je ne fais que suivre le plan qu'Heaven m'a donné. » Lui répondit Akabane, calmement.

« Quoi ! C'est toi qui à le plan ! »

« Oui. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Tout à fait ! Je ne pense pas que tu nous ais amené en direction de cette disquette. »

« A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Tes amis l'ont déjà récupérée. J'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant d'être un peu seuls, tout les deux. »

« Hein ? T'avais prévu ça depuis le début ? »

« Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, Shido-kun. »

« Mais… »

« Laisse-toi faire. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Non ! Jamais ! »

Shido ne put qu'être totalement désespéré face à un psychopathe qui ne cessait de s'approcher de lui. Avant même qu'il puisse protester, Akabane l'avait déjà plaqué contre un mur.

« Fais-moi confiance… »

Le maître des bêtes n'eu pas le temps de répondre, son compagnon ayant posé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mon petit Shido… » Murmura le psychopathe à son oreille.

Akabane accompagna cette douce phrase d'une caresse des plus simples qui surpris encore davantage Shido. Ainsi, ce tueur était vraiment sérieux.

« Laisse-toi faire, laisse-moi t'explorer… »

« Mais je… Jackal… »

Shido ne finit pas sa phrase, son psychopathe préféré lui avait déjà mis une main aux creux des reins et l'autre progressait vers la fermeture de son pantalon. Il serra un peu plus le Beast Master contre lui et déboutonna le haut du jeans. La main du transporteur (1) toucha le corps de son coéquipier et avança toujours un peu plus vers le caleçon de celui-ci. Ses doigts glacés firent frissonner Shido quand ils passèrent l'élastique.

« Shido… »

« Je… »

« Tu es si bouillant, intéressant. »

Effectivement, il le sentait bouillir sous ses doigts, pourtant si froids. Shido ne résistait plus, il laissait le soin à son partenaire de prendre les initiatives, le guidant toutefois, par endroits…

« JUSTE UNE MINUTE ! »

Le Dr Jackal sortit enfin de sa transe, qui pour lui avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'une simple minute.

« As-tu vu ton rêve ? » Lui demanda d'un ton moqueur, Ban, assis confortablement sur sa chaise préférée du Honky Tonk.

« Le Jyagan… » Murmura Akabane.

« Et oui, tu rêvais. »

« Pourtant, il ne me semble pas avoir croisé ton regard. »

« Si. Juste avant de te retourner pour sortir du café. Tu nous as tous regardés, moi sans exception. »

« Et pourquoi l'as-tu utilisé ? »

« Je trouvais ça louche que tu acceptes de te déplacer pour une simple petite disquette. Apparemment j'avais raison. »

« Cela a-t-il vraiment duré une seule et unique minute ? »

Ban opina du chef en gage de réponse.

Effectivement, tout ce-ci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Le rêve éveillé d'un psychopathe.

« Je l'ai échappé belle moi ! » S'exclama Shido.

« Tu l'as dit mon petit Shido ! » Le railla Ban.

« Oh ça va, homme-serpent ! Arrête de critiquer ou mon petit psychopathe va te découper… »

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Ban-chan ne se laissera jamais faire par ton mamour de psychopathe ! » Enchaîna Ginji en rigolant, mais lorsqu'il croisant le regard du « mamour de psychopathe », il s'arrêta tout net.

« Shido-kun, ce rêve mitonné par le Jyagan était amusant. Il se pourrait qu'il devienne réalité. En attendant, prend soin de toi. » Ajouta Akabane avant de sortir en coup de vent du Honky Tonk.

Il pleuvait. Akabane souriait. Ce psychopathe souriant, seul sous la pluie, pensait au moyen de réaliser ses rêves, ou plutôt, son rêve de la semaine précédente. Amusant pensait-il. Ce rêve l'avait amusé, alors, il allait le faire devenir réalité.

**FIN !

* * *

**

(1) Merci Machan !

* * *

**Marion :** Ah ! Enfin finiiii ! 

**Shido :** Y'aura une suite ?

**Marion :** Hum… Je sais pas encore. Pourquoi, t'es intéressé ?

**Shido :** Nan, c'est juste pour être sûr…

**Marion :** De quoi ? Qu'Akamamour réalisera son merveilleux rêve ?

**Shido :** Ouais, merveilleux comme tu dis…

**Akabane :** Toi aussi tu veux qu'il se réalise ?

**Shido : **Naaaaaaaaaan ! Moi avec un psychopathe, JAMAIS ! 

**Marion :** Ben pourquoi ? Vous faites un si beau couple !

**Shido :** Tu vas te taire oui !

**Akabane :** La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants, Shido-kun.

**Marion :** Là je veux bien me faire traiter en enfant

**Shido :** Je suis pas d'accord ! C'est pas une enfant !

**Marion :** T'as pas fini de râler un peu ?

**Shido :** On parle pas comme ça aux adultes.

**Akabane :** Tu vois bien que c'est une enfant.

**Marion :** Nananananèreuh !

* * *

Oui, je confirme bien la suite de cette histoire, dans une fic quis sera bientôt publiée, avec vos encouragements ? Je l'espère, review ? D 


End file.
